


Getting Off on the Wrong(ed) Foot

by mlyn



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-03
Updated: 2005-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/pseuds/mlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kelly_girl and orlisbunny started it on my LJ, <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/mlyn/412216.html?thread=2139704#t2139704">here</a>.  It's sort of a challenge fic, only not a challenge.  I'm just easy.</p></blockquote>





	Getting Off on the Wrong(ed) Foot

"OW. MotherFUCKER."

Dom arched an eyebrow and continued checking out the new Woodies & Wagons issue of _Cars & Parts_. "Something wrong?"

Limping into view, Brian dropped onto the other end of the couch and grabbed the remote. "Nothing." Dom looked up and started his patented "give it" look. Five, four, three... Brian sighed. "Stubbed my toe."

"So much fuss for that?"

The channels started flipping by at a rapid pace. Brian settled on _Overhaulin_ to see Lance Armstrong get his 1970 Goat transformed. Lucky bastard to have a girlfriend like that...fuckin' sexy Sheryl Crow AND a car restoration. "Not everyone wears steel-toed monstrosities twenty-four-seven. Thank god. I have told you your feet stink, right?"

Dom nudged him in the butt with one sock-clad foot, eyed his boots under the table, and went back to reading.

After a few minutes Brian swiveled sideways on the couch, stretching his legs alongside Dom's and tucking his feet under the other man's pelvis. He pulled Dom's feet into his lap and started to rub his thumbs along the soles, trying to take the edge off his snark. They really didn't smell that bad.

"If you're not going to watch TV, will you turn it off?" Dom turned a page and started checking out the latest junkyard reports. Rural Ohio looked like it had prospects.

"I'm watching. I've seen this one before, so I can multitask."

"Good thing, or that breathing and eating thing might be a little tough." Dom smirked as Brian pinched one of his toes. "Hey, c'mon."

"YOU c'mon. Really feeling the love today."

"What, because I'm not rubbing your feet?"

Brian wiggled his hurt toe against denim-clad ass, watching Dom's attention waver from his reading. "Yeah."

Dom tossed the magazine onto the coffee table, then reached under himself and grabbed Brian's feet. He pulled his own legs up, sitting cross-legged on his half of the couch. "Which one was it?"

"The big one. No, other foot." Brian leaned back and pillowed his head on the arm of the couch, watching Dom peel off his sock. "Thank you," he mumbled, eyes going half-lidded as Dom's hands started working.

"It really is red." Dom rubbed the top of the toe gently, then ran his fingers over the others to watch Brian twitch with ticklishness. "Feel better?"

"Yes." Brian's attention shifted back to the TV.

Dom wasn't quite done. He liked Brian's feet, all in all. That is, they were feet, and guy feet at that, but for a guy's feet they were pretty nice. Finely boned, not freakishly long, with a delicate arch. He rubbed his thumb in the concave space and watched Brian's foot twitch again.

"Quit it."

Dom looked up and ran his hand up Brian's leg, edging toward the hem of his baggy shorts. "Make me."

"Dom..." Brian said warningly, but it was too late. Dom's fingers dove into the crook of his knee and flicked quickly, igniting another ticklish spot. Brian thrashed, pulling his leg away, then attempted a flying tackle from a sitting position.

"JeSUS! Watch it!" Dom's head nearly hit the arm of the couch as he got an armful of Brian. The guy wasn't exactly tiny.

"Lord's name," Brian laughed. He was pushing at Dom's arms, trying to get in to the pits for his own tickling maneuver. Dom gave him a dirty look and planted his hands on his chest. Before Brian realized what was coming, the two hands and a knee in his side flipped him onto the floor.

Dom followed him down and pinned his wrists to the carpet, feeling that stupid hemp bracelet scratching his thumb and forefinger. "Let's not bring up the Lord when I'm about to fuck you, okay?"

Brian relaxed, beaming. "Okay."

Dom sat back on his heels and released Brian's wrists, stroking down his arms to his waist. He quickly stripped off Brian's t-shirt, then lowered his head and flicked his tongue over his flat nipples. They peaked gently under his tongue. "I can't believe how often we do this."

Brian sighed and rocked his hips, letting Dom feel the ridge of erection starting to rise in his shorts. "You want me. It's okay to just accept it."

Dom snorted a laugh into his navel, then licked the trail of hair to the waistband of his shorts. He pressed his nose against the warm hardness, inhaling the faint musk that had returned since Brian's shower that morning, when he'd last had his face here. Brian moaned softly and shifted again, pushing his shorts down. Dom lifted up and helped him undress, then stretched out between Brian's legs and licked his stiffening cock. When he got up to the head, he opened his mouth and used one hand to guide him inside.

Brian pumped his hips gently, moaning again as he felt himself tighten further in the loose, wet grasp of Dom's mouth. "Fuck, yeah." Dom started sucking harder, his hand wrapped around the base of Brian's cock and guiding his motions. Brian pressed his head back into the carpet.

Dom pulled his head up, his hand replacing his mouth for the moment. "Keep watching me."

Brian opened his eyes and looked down again, sucking in a breath when he saw Dom's lips stretch and engulf him. "You like me watching?" A hum of agreement vibrated against his flesh. Tension began to coil like a loaded spring in his belly, making his hips move more quickly. "You want me to talk dirty? You look so fucking hot with my cock stuffed in your mouth. You like being my bitch, I know it. I—" Dom's hand shot up and clapped over his mouth. Judging from the feeling of Dom's mouth around him, he was struggling not to laugh. Brian swallowed a chuckle of his own and moved his hips experimentally. Dom lifted his hand and rested it on Brian's chest, fingers crawling over to one side to pinch a nipple.

Grumbling aside, he really did enjoy being with Brian. After all the time they'd spent together, all the shit hitting the fan that had fucked things up for them, and after finding each other again, getting physical in their relationship had been a minor issue. Dom's team had accepted it, Mia had practically gloated that she knew Dom could swing the other way, and they'd settled into a funny sort of domesticity.

Only it was a domesticity where they ended up wrestling on the couch, nearly giving each other concussions, and treated wounds with blowjobs.

Brian was at the point where he was whining, his hips lifting off the floor. Dom slipped his free hand under Brian's ass, his fingers searching out the familiar entrance. Just touching the soft, sensitive flesh was all it took, and every limb of Brian's body jerked and stiffened in climax. He cried out with a strangled voice as his cock pulsed in Dom's mouth.

Dom was still a little nervous about Brian coming in his mouth, afraid he'd choke or something, but nothing awful happened this time. He swallowed and gently licked the softening cock until it was clean, then sat up.

"You call that talking dirty? Your lack of talent shames me, and you're the slutty one."

Brian stretched his hands over his head, arching his back with a small smile. He aimed a gentle kick at Dom's leg. Dom looked down and spluttered out a laugh. Brian was still wearing one sock.

"...And you just proved my point. Can't even get all your clothes off before you come."

"I can get fully undressed for sex. I do it all the time, remember?" Sitting up, Brian peeled off the remaining sock and tossed it toward Dom's face. He retrieved his shorts and started maneuvering back into them.

Dom threw the sock back. "What do you think you're doing? I'm hard over here."

Brian snorted and stood to get his t-shirt. "This ain't a swap meet, man. You have two hands, and I know you know how to use them."

"Motherfucker." Dom stood up, eye to eye again. He grabbed Brian's shoulders, pulling him close for a hard kiss. "Get your white ass in that room before I have to kick it there."

Brian grinned and looped an arm around his shoulders, his other arm dropping between them so he could grope Dom through his jeans. He watched Dom's nostrils flare as his zipper was slowly pulled down. Heated flesh, trapped by the thin fabric of Dom's boxers, nudged insistently against Brian's hand. He stroked the length and felt a drop of wetness soak into the fabric at the head. Dom's eyelids fluttered briefly.

"All right." Brian pulled back and headed for the bedroom. "Since you asked so nicely."

**Author's Note:**

> kelly_girl and orlisbunny started it on my LJ, [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mlyn/412216.html?thread=2139704#t2139704). It's sort of a challenge fic, only not a challenge. I'm just easy.


End file.
